What With My Rockstar
by GoldNS
Summary: Ya llevaba un par de años viviendo en ciudad Virbank, podría decir que le encantaba la ciudad, mas habia un problema, tan sólo uno y es que resulta que a un lado de su edificio, estaba el Salón de Música rock "Playing Toxic", un local que a pesar de ser subterráneo, era extremadamente ruidoso.


Ya llevaba un par de años viviendo en ciudad Virbank, podría decir que le encantaba la ciudad, más había un problema, tan sólo uno y es que resulta que cuatro pisos por debajo del suyo, ya que vivía en un apartamento en un quinto piso, a un lado de su edificio, estaba el Salón de Música rock "Playing Toxic", un local que, a pesar de ser subterráneo, era extremadamente ruidoso.

"What With My Rockstar"

Eran las 02:34 de la madrugada y aún no podía disponerse a dormir, daba vueltas en su habitación con unas hojas en mano, que leía con la luz de la ventana cubierta por los copos de nieve se veían caer del otro lado del cristal; caminaba de un lado al otro mientras hacía gestos con la mano izquierda, aquella que tenía libre.

El edificio tenía una buena ubicación y el pago mensual no era muy alto, por lo que dejarlo no era opción, aunque por esa misma buena ubicación al centro de la ciudad, el salón "Playing Toxic" se encontraba justo a un lado, aunque tampoco podía llamársele un problema, además tenía que vivir junto al salón de música, al fin y al cabo, vivía con ella.

La música resonaba a medida que él vagaba por su habitación - "Como si no fuese suficiente con lo ocurrido hacia ya dos días" - Recitaba lo escrito en la hoja con un tono melodramático - "Me dices que debería de..." - El coro de la canción sonó y el griterío y las guitarra comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes, soltó un suspiro al ver que con el sonido no podría concentrarse y dejó los papeles en el escritorio de la pequeña habitación; conformada por la cama al centro de la habitación apegada a una pared, a un lado estaba el escritorio debajo de la ventana y un ropero en la otra pared del otro lado de la cama, dejando estrechos pasillos a cada lado de la misma y uno largo que cruzaba la habitación por debajo de la cama, sitio por el que él se movía; ese pasillo iba desde la puerta a un lado del ropero hasta la pared de la ventana.

Tras depositar los papeles en el escritorio de madera, sonriendo y soltando un suspiro, salió por la puerta de su cuarto; del otro lado había un pasillo donde a la derecha de la puerta por la que acaba de salir, había una puerta más, una de color blanco, la de su habitación era de color marrón oscuro; Del otro lado estaba el final del pasillo con la puerta hacia el baño. Camino por el pasillo pasando a un lado de la puerta blanca, dando un par de pasos en el estrecho camino de paredes blancas, llegando a la sala de estar.

Había una mesa de cristal a un lado cerca de la puerta principal, del otro lado había una larga mesa de bar con todos los implementos y electrodomésticos necesarios en una cocina por detrás de esta, a un lado de la "cocina", había un enorme ventanal que daba acceso al balcón con vista a la preciosa ciudad cubierta de una capa blanca con luces iluminando la noche y los copos que caían lenta y tranquilamente, como si buscasen con cautela un lugar donde depositarse; desde el balcón si se miraba hacia abajo, podía verse el tejado de local desde el que provenía el sonido aún retumbando; a la derecha del pasillo a medio camino hacia el balcón, había un mueble, una estantería en el suelo sobre la que estaba una pequeña televisión plana, un sofá de cuero negro en frente a cierta distancia, entre estos una pequeña mesa de madera y otra más un poco más pequeña al lado del brazo derecho del sillón.

Sin encender la luz, fiándose meramente de la luminosidad proveniente del balcón, se dirigió al espacio de la cocina por detrás de la barra de bar, yendo hasta el fondo donde estaba la nevera, a un lado del horno y lavaplatos; la abrió, sacó un par de cosas de la parte de abajo de la nevera y las dejó encima de la larga cubierta roja de la mesa de bar, volvió a darse vuelta y abrió las estanterías arriba de los electrodomésticos y sacó un par de platos junto a una copa. Se dispuso a pasar el rato hasta que se cerrase el salón "Playing Toxic".

* * *

03:52 AM; la música proveniente del local al lado del edificio, se había detenido hacia ya un poco más de diez minutos. Él estaba recostado a lo largo del sofá de cuero con dos platillos de comida servida, uno a medio comer y el otro estaba lleno, eran fideos largos con distintas hierbas encima para especiar. Tenía el guion en su mano mientras leía moviendo los labios ampliamente sin causar ruido, las luces seguían apagadas, aunque ahora tenía un candelabro encendido en la pequeña mesa junto al sillón, iluminando desde detrás de su cabeza, que, al tener el libreto en alto, era iluminado sin problemas.

Unas llaves metálicas sonaron desde afuera de la puerta, aunque él no reaccionó mucho, sólo se enderezó en el sofá y dejó el libreto en la mesita enfrente junto a ambos platos de comida. El cerrojo giró y la puerta de madera negra se abrió lentamente como intentando mantener el reinante silencio; en el marco de la puerta se encontraba una chica "no muy alta", por no decir directamente baja y bastante delgada, de cabello blanco que llegaba liso hasta sus hombros, llevaba una falda corta negra sobre unas calcetas largas con un diseño de líneas negras y rojas, que se dejaban de ver debajo de sus largas botas negras; también llevaba una playera ajustada de un tono rojo sólido y un abrigo abierto, de color azul claro con los bolsillos, cremalleras e interior en tono violeta; a un lado de su frente, sobre la sien izquierda, su cabello tenía una liga negra con dos perlas de tono negro y rojo que se había soltado un poco dejando parte del cabello que separaba quedar colgando en una onda desde su frente hasta la liga que separaba su flequillo en un largo mechón que bajaba por detrás de su oreja, aquel mechón era más largo que el resto a su cabello, llegando hasta el cuello de su ajustada remera; la característica más relevante en su rostro las pecas esparcidas por arriba de su nariz en su blanca piel o sus grandes ojos azules con delineado negro, contrastando en su palidez junto al fino, pálido y claro labial rosa que podría llegar a pasar desapercibido de no ser el brillo en sus labios - ¿Sigues despierto? - Le preguntó extrañada desde la puerta para luego entrar, cerrar la puerta su espalda y poner el cerrojo, se quitó el abrigo del que cayó un poco de nieve al suelo de manera pesada al suelo, lo colgó en el perchero a un lado de la puerta que tenía colgados, abrigos rojos, azules, morado y negros, algunos más cortos y otros más largo para luego dirigirse hacia él dejando ver su playera roja de tirantes sin mangas y las mangas negras largas de la playera que llevaba debajo, se quitó las botas broche por broche y las dejó en la entrada caminando con las calzas. Se sentó a su lado y tomó el plato de comida sin tocar que aún humeaba y se recostó en su brazo a comer, él también tomó su plato y prosiguió comiendo con la chica con las piernas sobre el brazo del sillón cercanas al candelabro metálico para calentarse sus pies fríos por la temperatura del exterior.

\- Sí, no podía dormir. Quería ensayar por última vez el libreto para las escenas que grabaremos mañana.

\- No te molestaba el ruido ¿Verdad? - Dijo tras tragar los largos fideos en su boca

\- En lo absoluto - Se detuvo, contestó y siguió comiendo - Las canciones eran muy buenas

\- Está bien saberlo- Ella igualmente se dedicó a comer de nuevo

Ambos siguieron su conversación, hablando entre bocado y bocado para responderse, cada uno mirando al frente y a sus platos, sin mirarse entre ellos, pero disfrutando la presencia del otro, él intentando darle calor al frío cuerpo de ella y ella disfrutando el calor que él y las velas le proporcionaban, a pesar de que las velas de cera roja hacían mejor el trabajo, disfrutaba más el de su acompañante, escondiéndose más profundo en su costado, apretando más aún brazo derecho, aunque él no se quejaba.

\- ¿Por qué cerraron más temprano hoy?

\- Volvieron a llamar a un par de policías que fueron a molestar al salón por "Disturbios Públicos", tuvimos que cerrar, aunque da igual, sólo fueron quince minutos.

\- Ya veo, es la segunda vez este mes.

\- Y la quinta en el año.

\- Estamos recién llegando a marzo, lo sabes ¿Verdad, Roxie? - Quitó la atención de su plato ya vacío y la miró.

\- Por supuesto, Ash~y - Giró su rostro sonriéndole, él también sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente que ella disfrutó, dejó su plato en la mesa y Ash siguió hablando.

\- ¿Donde esta tú guitarra?

\- Mi guita... - dejó su plato en su falda, se alejó un poco de Ash para mirarse la espalda y se volvió a recostar en él llevando ambas manos a su cara - Soy idiota,... la dejé abajo, cuando vaya a abrir mañana la buscaré... no puedo creer que la dejará en el salón, tengo que haberla dejado en el soporte del escenario.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya por ella?

\- No te preocupes, la dejaré allí por hoy, dentro del club estará segura al menos. Prefiero que te quedes aquí, me dará frío si te vas.

\- Si tú lo dices - Dijo apoyándose más en el respaldo del sofá tras ella acomodarse sobre él cerrando sus ojos, los volvió a abrir y siguió comiendo en silencio mientras él la observaba con ternura.

Los dos platos terminaron vacíos y apilados sobre la mesa junto a los papeles del libreto de Ash. Roxie había terminado por caer dormida sobre el brazo de Ash, él la observó viendo lo que podía desde su posición, su cabello y sus piernas, a pesar de lo que le habría encantado poder ver su rostro. Miró el pequeño cuerpo a su lado recordando el día que se conocieron mientras él buscaba trabajo en distintos estudios cinematográficos; había dado con ella aquella vez que fue a observar cómo era el Pokewood de Virbank y había optado por quedarse allí para pasar el resto de sus días con ella, rió y se preguntó si al guionista le interesaría crear un libreto para una película romántica con cierta idea, más autodescriptiva que idea en sí. Miró el reloj en su muñeca izquierda,… 04:28, con cuidado de no despertarla, la tomó en sus brazos como princesa, sopló las velas y la llevo a su habitación para dejarla en su cama.

* * *

En cuanto a cómo se conocieron, fue hacia ya poco más de tres años, tras que Ash se embarcarse para intentar conseguir un lugar en el Pokewood de ciudad Virbank, pasó sus primeras noches en un hotel para explorar la ciudad y el estudio de cine. Entre todos los sitios que exploró de la ciudad, estaba el recientemente abierto, Local de Música Rock "Playing Toxic", Local que un hombre del embarcadero le había recomendado tras desembarcar en la ciudad porque su hija trabajaba ahí. La guitarrista y vocalista principal, Roxie, una chica de tan sólo dieciocho años en ese momento que acaba de terminar preparatoria y que con un terreno y ayuda de su padre, había abierto, el local, aún no tenía demasiados adornos, y los parlantes y demás aparatos no mostraban ser de gran calidad siendo un sitio con no más de dos meses en la ciudad, aunque la música que el grupo de tres integrantes, tocaba sobre el escenario, compensaba todo aquello que al local le faltaba. Allí sobre el escenario aun sin acostumbrarse a los nervios, fue la primera vez que la vio, disfrutando con guitarra en mano y cantando como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Para poder establecerse en la ciudad, consiguió un trabajo en el salón encargándose de la barra de licores durante las horas que el local recibía público que en esos días eran desde las 08:00 PM hasta las 02:00 AM, la música era fuerte, más su calidad, la hacía no tan sólo soportable, si no disfrutable siempre que no te molestase el estilo. Con sus ahorros y su sueldo, se consiguió un departamento justo al lado del salón, que era extremadamente barato al estar cerca de tan ruidoso sitio y que además le quedaba cerca del trabajo, fueron los dos primeros meses trabajando ahí lo que los hizo enamorarse el uno del otro, tras unos meses saliendo, ella se mudó al departamento de Ash, su nuevo sitio le permitió cambiar los horarios a desde las 10:00 PM hasta las 04:00 AM, horario que mantenía hasta el día de hoy. Con el tiempo el sitio fue ganando popularidad y el dinero que hacía el local era más que suficiente para mantenerse ambos, Ash dejó el trabajo en el local y ya tras siete meses desde que había llegado a la ciudad, se dedicó a buscar un lugar en el Pokewood una vez más, sitio donde se había mantenido hasta ahora con sus veintitrés años a día hoy, durante esos tres largos años, tuvieron una relación estable y alegre, sin mayores discusiones o dificultades, nadie podía negar que eran extremadamente compatibles, a ambos les encantaba estar sobre el escenario, y más de una vez, ella había terminado siendo invitada a participar en una grabación o en un ensayo al igual que él había tenido que cantar con ella en el escenario del salón frente al público, en esos momentos agradecía siempre cantar con ella en su departamento, tenía una buena voz después de todo, su trabajo se lo requería aún si no se relacionaba con la música como tal.

* * *

Mientras la cargaba a su habitación, entró a su cuarto usando su espalda para abrir la puerta marrón, la misma del cuarto donde antes ensayaba, tras que ella regañase un poco despierta o medio dormida sin querer moverse, Ash la sentó en la cama de sábanas blancas y le quitó la liga del cabello junto la polera roja ajustada, ella sólo se dejó desvestir, la arropó y se dirigió al otro extremo de la cama para acostarse el también, quitándose su sudadera azul y pantalón, dejando tan sólo camiseta negra se recostó, la abrazó por la espalda, la besó en el cuello y se dispuso a acompañarla en su sueño.

* * *

El mayor problema durante su relación había ocurrido hacia casi un año y medio, cuando un día a principios de agosto, cuando bajaron juntos del edificio para preparar el local para la función de la noche. Cuando encontraron la puerta exterior del local grafitada, entraron y vieron la única escalera que llevaba al salón subterráneo del que tan solo sobresalía el tejado con un par de vidrios a nivel del suelo para dejar las luces salir y ventilar; las paredes pintadas y rayadas con distintos dibujos no muy gratos a la vista, con licor seco en las paredes y el suelo y distintos alimentos esparcidos por el suelo. La zona donde estaba el escenario estaba igualmente pintada por todas partes, las mesas que siempre estaban a los extremos, destrozadas al igual que las sillas la barra de licores no estaba en mejor condición y todas las botellas de exposición se habían quebrado dejando el alcohol esparcirse, también había botellas rotas a lo largo el todo el sitio dejando vidrios y licor por el suelo, los cristales al exterior también los habían quebrado, siendo muy probablemente por donde entraron, de los focos en el techo pocos se salvaron, por suerte no habían podido ingresar al cuarto de atrás del escenario donde guardaban todas las cosas necesarias ni tampoco a los baños, donde siempre quedaban las puertas cerradas. Todo eso fue un golpe duro para Roxie quien se había preocupado siempre de cuidar del terreno que su padre le había conseguido, fue algo muy duro de tragar tanto para ella como para Ash.

Roxie salió corriendo y llorando, dejando a Ash en su sitio, durante las siguientes tres semanas Roxie no se levantó de su cama y dejó de comer casi por completo, pasando todo el día llorando y llorando aún más fuerte cuando Ash llegaba de noche y la abrazaba para que llorase en él hasta quedar dormida; cuando ella se despertaba, Ash ya había salido siempre dejando comida hecha a un lado de la cama de Roxie.

Una vez pasadas las tres semanas, durante el mediodía, Ash subió a su departamento, dirigiéndose directamente a la puerta blanca en el pasillo a un lado de su puerta. Entró al cuarto, una habitación cuadrada con tan solo una ventana con las cortinas de tela rojo pálido cerradas en la pared del fondo, paredes que estaban pintadas de violeta oscuro, en el muro entre esta habitación y la de Ash estaba pintado en negro "Playing Toxic" escrito en una manuscrita cursiva en letras grandes; había también una alfombra grande con un diseño a cuadro de colores violeta, negro y gris, un soporte para una guitarra y la propia guitarra, aunque esta última estaba en suelo; un escritorio de vidrio en la misma posición que el de la habitación contigua, un alto estante blanco cerca de la ventana, al otro lado del ropero había un espejo largo en la pared; un equipo de música conectado a su teléfono se encontraba debajo del escritorio que tenía un ordenador y unas cuántas partituras repartidas, prendas tiradas por el suelo sobre la alfombra y claro, la cama de una plaza con sábanas negras donde ambos había estado durmiendo en las tres semanas anteriores en las que Roxie no se había levantado de su habitación, la cama estaba colocada a lo largo desde la pared a un lado de la puerta pasando por debajo de las letras en la pared y terminando cerca del escritorio; ese era en resumen el cuarto de Roxie donde estabas todas sus cosas, si bien los dos siempre dormían juntos, cada uno tenía una habitación donde mantenían sus cosas separadas, no por desconfianza, si no por orden. Aunque la ropa y demás pertenencias de Roxie siempre terminaban en el cuarto de Ash ya que tendían a usar esa cama que era más grande.

Ash pasó por un lado del bulto en la cama por debajo de las tapas que era su novia, pasó por entre la ropa del suelo y abrió las cortinas que sonaron en el fierro que las sostenía para luego abrir las ventanas dejando el sol entrar. Se fue a sentar a la cama, acariciando el costado de su cuerpo debajo de las sábanas - Levántate, tengo algo que mostrarte.

\- Si es tu miembro, ahora no tengo ganas, Ash - Dijo sin ánimo y sin moverse dándole la espalda, aunque sólo se podía apreciar su nuca de cabellos blancos

\- No, no es eso, además siempre estás con ganas y lo sabes, pero ahora no es momento, hay algo que tienes que ver.

\- ¿Es TAN importante como para tener que moverme? - le dijo girándose hacia él con todo el cuerpo por debajo de los ojos cubierto, dejando ver tan sólo sus ojos celestes y su cabello blanco que se alargaba cada vez más.

\- Lo es - le reafirmó

\- Ahora no quiero, quizás después - Dijo volviéndose a cubrir.

\- Si no lo haces ahora, menos lo harás después - Dijo tomando las sábanas y arrojándolas al suelo donde cayeron lentamente por el aire, tras un quejido de ella, Ash la tomó con un brazo y se la subió arriba del hombro derecho, sujetándola con el mismo brazo, Roxie era bastante ligera y él tenía cierto régimen que debía llevar para mantenerse en forma así que pudo levantarla con facilidad, ella no se quejó y tan sólo se quedó quieta ahí colgando con los brazos y la cabeza sobre la espalda de su novio, descalza y con tan sólo con un camisón de negligé violeta de bordes con tirantes celestes y short muy corto del mismo estilo y color ; su cabello desarreglado y suelto hasta la altura de su pecho. Salió de la habitación, del departamento, tomó el elevador al primer piso, saludó al guardia en recepción con su mano libre y el guardia le saludó de vuelta, no era la primera vez que veía una escena así de esos dos.

Una vez fuera del edificio, la bajo y la dejó en el suelo, ella se acercó a él y se puso de puntas sobre la acera para acercarse lo máximo posible a su rostro mirándolo con sospecha y con una mueca en sus labios - ¿Qué quieres que vea?

\- Sígueme - La tomó de la mano, y tras unos pasos, ya estaban frente a la puerta grisácea de aquel antro subterráneo del que recordó, era propietaria. En ese momento no le prestó atención a la puerta repintada por encima del grafiti que en algún momento hubo, no se dio cuenta. Él le entregó las llaves de la nueva cerradura, ella las tomó lentamente con dudas, casi que con miedo, tomó aire, las agarró con fuerza y las puso en la cerradura con decisión, abrió la puerta y vio como lo que antes eran unas paredes grises sin color con un par de estrofas de sus canciones y papeles pegados con los horarios del local y el menú de bebidas del bar, junto a las escaleras de cemento, habían cambiado; las paredes estaban pintadas de un violeta liso con un "Playing Toxic" en negro escrito en cursiva igual que el de su cuarto sólo que más pequeño y en las paredes había colgados cuadrados dorados con fotografías de Roxie en el escenario del salón en mitad de sus shows que Ash había sacado cuando trabaja de bar tender y fotografías del exterior del salón donde salía ella, fotos que habían sacado cuando recién había adquirido el local, las escaleras estaban alfombradas en color negro y los guardapolvos dorados. Bajó por los tapizados escalones apreciando cada una de las imágenes hasta que llegó a la sala principal: las paredes, oscuras, del techo caían focos y luces nuevas que apuntaban en su mayoría al escenario que tenía luces propia; mesas y sillas nuevas también decoraban las orillas, la mesa de bar había sido sustituida por una mejor equipada, todo el salón estaba arreglado, pintado y mejorado... en ese momento el salón de Música Rock: "Playing Toxic" dejó de ser un simple antro nocturno más de la ciudad y se volvió un establecimiento como tal. Hace cuánto tiempo Roxie no se alegraba así, no era la primera vez que él se superaba a si mismo con tal de complacerla.

Ella tras apreciar el cambiado local, se dio la vuelta a ver a su acompañante, quien sonreía para ella - ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta? Tú papá también ayudó bastante - Ella tomó aire y corrió hacia él, haciendo ruido con sus pies descalzos hasta que saltó y se colgó de él besándolo todo lo profundo y largo que pudo, cortó su beso y le agradeció, lo volvió a besar, soltó sus labios y le dio las gracias una vez más, lo hizo repetidas veces, aumentando la cantidad de "gracias" que decía entre beso y beso cada vez, el para no desequilibrarse se había apoyado en la mesa de bar con ella colgada con ambas manos en su cuello y las piernas cruzadas tras su espalda mientras Ash la sujetaba de la cadera, sosteniéndola y abrazándola.

Sin interrumpir esa cadena de ahora tan solo besos apasionados sin palabras de por medio, besos que no se detenían ni para respirar, Ash caminó hacia el escenario con Roxie en sus brazos; la recostó de espaldas en el piso del mismo mientras la besaba y se separó un poco de ella cortando el beso, subió una pierna al escenario y terminó de posicionarse sobre ella. Roxie no soltó sus manos de su cuello ni un segundo y lo acercó para seguirlo besando, sus piernas, ahora estaban estiradas en el escenario y colgando al borde de este, con las piernas en medio de las de él. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más e intentaba recuperar el aliento lo más rápido posible para seguirlo besando mientras su pecho subía y bajaba frotándose con el de él. Ash empezó a bajar con sus labios, deslizándolos por la extensión de su blanco, blanco cuello que lo hacía pensar que con el mínimo tacto podía dejar marca en su piel extremadamente pálida, Roxie movía su cuello por reflejo para darle espacio en el que trabajar mientras dejaba que él se hiciese cargo de la situación; Roxie podía ser extremadamente enérgica, decidida, ruidosa e inclusive a veces violenta, pero toda esa actitud parecía desaparecer al caer bajo las talentosas manos de su pareja que masajeaban la piel externa de sus muslos, pasando por debajo de su ropa para deslizar la yema de sus dedos con delicadeza sobre su vientre y cintura, ese tacto lleno de cariño sin dejar de lado la pasión era lo que la incapacitada de actuar, A él le gustaba verla sucumbir ante sus manos mientras apretaba sus labios pintados para no dejar salir aquellos gemidos suaves que a pesar de que a Ash le encantase oírlos, ella se negaba a soltarlos, aun así su rostro con los ojos apretados tomando aire con suspiros para volver a apretar sus labio inferior con los dientes, sus mejillas rojas y el sudor bajando por su frente, eran más que suficientes para suplantar aquella suave, aguda e incitante voz. Bajó con una de sus manos el cuello del camisón de Roxie un par de centímetros mientras dejaba pequeñas marcas rojas desde el espacio entre sus pechos que era capaz de alcanzar, subiendo por su clavícula y subiendo por su cuello donde repetía el proceso por ambos lados pasando la lengua en pequeñas sesiones, haciendo formas en su cuello mientras pasaba por arriba de las marcas que el mismo había dejado, quizás esta vez no habría suerte, pero siempre que ocurría le encantaba verla nerviosa en el escenario cubriéndose el cuello con ropa para que no se viesen las marcas que él le hacía, personalmente Ash prefería que las mostrase para que todos sus espectadores supiesen que estaba marcada, por él y por nadie más.

Ash empezó a bajarle los shorts de a poco bajándolos desde el elástico tirando un par de centímetros de un lado y después del otro hasta que los dejó caer al suelo tras deslizarse por el último tramo de sus blancas, delgadas y perfectas piernas; Roxie no se quedó atrás y aún con él encima, se irguió y tomó la parte baja de su camiseta roja para subirla de golpe mientras el levantaba los brazos para dejarla hacer lo que quisiera, tras subirla y que él terminase de despojarse de ella para luego arrojarla a lo largo del escenario, las pequeñas manos de Roxie empezaron a rondar en el torneado torso de su amante, dando pequeños y cortos besos en la zona del pecho mientras sus manos y uñas rasgaban la piel de su abdomen dejando delgadas líneas blancas a su paso, empezó a soplar por lo largo y ancho de su pecho haciéndolo suspirar de vez en cuando mientras sus manos no dejaban de moverse. Él se bajó a su nivel y la volvió a presionar contra el piso negro del escenario usando su peso y volvió a colocar las manos en sus piernas, esta vez empezaron a subir y empezaron jugar con los hilos fucsia a los lados de su ropa interior de color negro mientras sus dedos pasaban por sus muslos y caderas, tras detenerse ahí unos momentos empezaron a subir aún más subiendo su camisón casi traslucido hasta arriba de su abdomen dejando a la vista su estómago liso, pálido y en forma, Ash bajó y empezó depositar beso tras beso en su vientre dejando nuevamente aquellas marcas rojas que la marcaban como propiedad suya; mientras intentaba ignorar la reacción que sus actos causaban en su cuerpo, Roxie se dedicó a terminar de quitarse la prenda que había quedado a medio camino, esta vez no había ninguna prenda que protegiese su zona superior. Ash pasó sus labios por la extensión de su vientre subiendo lentamente por su esternón y volviendo a su cuello en lo que ella desabrochaba su cinturón en el poco espacio que había entre sus cuerpos.

Sus manos empezaron a moverse por su cadera mientras ella ahogaba pequeños y cortos suspiros al él rozar sus manos por arriba de la única prenda en su cuerpo; la besó una vez más y volvió a tocarla en la misma zona, esta vez con más presión sin llegar a ser fuerte, haciéndola abrir los labios, momento que aprovechó para introducir su lengua y volver a ese enredo de besos acompañados de caricias que tenían antes.

Se alejaron un momento a tomar aire mientras un delgado hilo de saliva que unía sus labios rápidamente se cortó.

Ella sonrió y lo empujó desde los hombros para hacerlo rodar hacia un lado y ella con él, quedando ella arriba esta vez.

Él se sentó en el escenario con Roxie en sus piernas, ella con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cuello, mientras las de él jugaban en su cadera y bajaban por su parte posterior llegando a sus muslos repitiendo el proceso varias veces con agarrones más fuerte de por medio. Roxie se levantó un poco y bajo una de sus manos mientras se sostenía de los hombros de Ash con la otra. Su mano empezó a descender por entre sus cuerpos y aprovechando el previamente desabrochado pantalón de Ash, lo bajó para dejar que aquello saliese a la vista en su máximo esplendor, lo tomó entre sus dedos y moviendo hacia un lado la única prenda negra en su cuerpo, lo ubicó debajo de su propio cuerpo.

Tras volver ambas de sus manos a los hombros de su pareja, Roxie empezó a bajar sus caderas lentamente para que finalmente entrase en ella.

* * *

Roxie se despertó en la cama de Ash, tras que el sol de mediodía la despertase, Ash ya había salido no sin antes dejar comida para ella. Se levantó bostezando y viéndose aún con la ropa negra con rojo del show de la noche anterior, decidió entrar a bañarse antes de calentar el plato que había quedado en el escritorio de Ash. Se dirigió a su cuarto sin levantar sus pies deslizando sus calcetas en el piso de madera, entró por la puerta blanca y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver sobre su cama la guitarra morada con negro que su padre le había entregado hacia ya varios años, la misma guitarra que la noche anterior se le había quedado en el escenario, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de cuanto se pareja se preocupaba por ella.


End file.
